The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (2019)
by King Taka
Summary: After the defeat of Scar, Simba becomes King, avenging his father, presenting the Kingdom with his two children. Kion and Kiara. But when Kiara befriends Kovu, the exiled son of Scar, they must reunite the broken family.


The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (2019)/

"This is the 2019 remake of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. It will be the sequel to the upcoming 2019 remake of the 1994 film. I do not own The Lion King or the 1998 sequel, nor will I own the 2019 remake. "Chapter 1: He Lives in You  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"The Savannah rose over the Pride Lands as animals great and small traveled to Pride Rock. An old mandrill carried a beautiful lion cub over to its parents. After sharing a look with the cub's parents, he lifts her high up for all the animals to see

"Chapter 2: Another Cub  
p style="line-height: 1;"Rafiki was in his tree, painting proudly, next to his painting of Simba he made years ago./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Asante sana Squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana!" he sang wonderfully./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Wind blows through Rafiki's hair. He knows who it is./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Oh Mufasa, such a day it has been. Princess Kiara's birth. Another Circle of Life is complete. And the Pride's future is once again, secure."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"The wind suddenly blows on Rafiki's paintings, smearing it up./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Stop it, stop it, stop it! Mufasa," Rafiki told the ghost. "look what you are doing! The Circle is broken now! Why do you-"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Rafiki looks at the painting and is struck with disdain./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Oh. There is trouble in the Pride Lands."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"He looks at a figure, that formed in the destruction of his painting. It wasn't good./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Where? Could this be? Oh! In the Outlands?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Rafiki looks out his tree and oversees the border of The Pride Lands./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""But that is where Simba banished Scar's followers. Including Scar's most loyal follower, Zira./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Meanwhile, in the Outland, a group of malnourished lions layabout. A dark lion cub pounces on a nearby termite./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"He looks into his paws, sighs, and lets the bug fly away before receiving a scolding./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Kovu!" his mother yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Don't let it go!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"She raised her hand up high, grabbed the bug, and smashed it in her hand./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""What's the matter with you?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""But mother," Kovu said, "he wasn't hurting anyone?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""There is no room for weakness here my son."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira grabbed Kovu and cradled him in her arms./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Remember, Scar raised you like a Prince."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""But he died, a long time ago," Kovu stated./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Yes, but before that, he chose you to become the next King."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira walked around the termite hill as she continued./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite infested, OUTLANDS!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kovu lowered his head in agreement. Meanwhile, Zira was done swatting at the termite hill in anger./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Two lions, one teenage lion, and one lioness cub came running in with news./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Mother! Mother! Mother! In the Pride Lands, we saw everything! We saw Simba's cub!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira gasped in shock./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Vitani," she said to her daughter, "what did you see?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Simba's new cub is a girl!" the little cub said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""A girl! Wonderful."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira began to gush./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Scar my beloved, did you hear that? This couldn't have been more perfect. Girls will be girls, but boys will be Kings!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Who is she talking to?" asked the adolescent lion./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Scar," Vitani whispered./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"The elder lion began to pivot his head, looking for the lion she spoke of./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Where?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Vitani was annoyed./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Scar's dead, genius!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira's anger returned./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Yes! Because of Simba! If not for him, Scar would still be King, and I, Zira, his loving, devoted Queen."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"The teen lion spoke again./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Y'know, speaking of Kings," he said, "I was thinking since I am the oldest, maybe I should be King!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira scoffed and even chuckled./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Don't be a fool Nuka. Kovu is the chosen one. We must fulfill Scar's dying wish, and train, Kovu, to become the next King. Nuka nodded his head like a hyena./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira then went over to a nearby rock, overlooking the Pride Land./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Look at the Pride Lands my pets. So green, and inviting. And my beloved Scar, we will help take back your Kingdom."/p  
""Chapter 3: Kiara's Adventures/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"6 Months later, Kiara grows into a proud young cub, with bright golden fur, almost as beautiful as her father's, and red eyes. She walks out of her cave to see the Pride Land ahead, which will soon be her Kingdom. She runs down the trail only to be picked up by Simba./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Daddy," she laughed./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Let go."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara escaped her father's grip, and went after a butterfly, before being halted in her tracks by Simba's paw on her tail./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Listen to me Kiara," her father said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Accidents could happen."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You could get hurt-" - Kiara finishes his sentence./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock at all times."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Ok, ok can I go now please?" Kiara asked./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Nala and Sarabi walk towards Simba./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Mind your father, Kiara," Nala said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Yes, mom."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Make sure to come back by lunchtime," Sarabi said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Yes Grandma."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""And stay away from the Outlands," Simba added./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders," Zazu sneered./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""No sooner do they help rid us of those slobbering mangy stupid poachers, do they try to rid the Pride Lands of us!" Sarabi angrily said, mocking the Outsiders in the process./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Zazu and Sarabi are right," Simba told his daughter./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You can't turn your back on them."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara's curiosity arose./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Why not?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You'll understand someday," Simba said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara brushed it off, running under her father's paw, and went off for the Pride Lands. As she runs, a thought pops up in Simba's head. As if he'd forgotten to tell Kiara something./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""And stay on the path I've marked for you!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Sarabi and Nala, tease Simba for a bit./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Simba, who does she remind you of?" she asks./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Dumbfounded and confused, he replies with, "Who?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""She was just like you when you were young," Nala replied./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Exactly!" Simba stated, trying to bring his point across./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Do you know the dangers we put ourselves in?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Nala playfully pins Simba, just like when they were younger./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You mean the dangers, YOU put us in."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Sarabi laughed, while Nala nuzzled Simba./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""She'll be just fine."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Nala went off of the King and went back into the cave, looking back./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Sarabi comforted her son./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Scar's dead, dear. He can do harm to us no more."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""But what about-" Simba snapped just thinking about the Outsiders./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Them?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""We'll keep them a secret," Sarabi said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Sarabi walked off, going with the other lionesses./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Simba waited until she was out of range to hear./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Timon, Pumbaa, come here," he called./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Good morning, your highness!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara," Simba said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Don't worry, we're on her like stink on a warthog."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Pumbaa nodded his head, until snapping at that last remark./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Hey!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Simba interrupted them both./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Taking it literally, Timon and Pumbaa, scan the area of rocks, before searching off for Kiara./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"In the Pride Lands, Kiara chases a butterfly throughout the grasslands./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Hey, wait up!" she cried out to the insect./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I just want to play!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"The butterfly landed on a rock, protruding from the tall grass. Kiara loomed for the attack./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Aah. The mighty hunter has cornered her prey."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"She growls, crawling towards the butterfly, and then pounces./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"She misses the shot but is soon intrigued by the land beyond the rock./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"It is the Outlands./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Woah," Kiara said in awe./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Cool, the Outland. I wonder what's out there."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Suddenly, she heard something. She looked back, and the sound stopped. She went back to looking at the Outlands. Her amazement blinded her from hearing the rustle of the grass./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"As the sound grew louder, and the grass parted more and more towards Kiara, she looked back, and she screamed./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Timon and Pumbaa emerged, screaming back./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara walked back, but slipped on the rock, and fell into the lake below./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""HELP!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Pumbaa and Timon went out onto the rock to look for Kiara./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Don't worry Kiara! Uncle Pumbaa's coming!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Pumbaa sprang in the air, and landed in the water with a splash. Timon went to the edge of the rock and was engulfed in the splash of water./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""No, no," he said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Simba," he said, roleplaying as if Simba was really there. "Good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. You've got a problem with that?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Pumbaa, sitting in the water, looked for Kiara, ignoring the bubbles under him./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""PUMBAA!" Timon cried./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Let me define, babysitting!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"The warthog noticed the bubbles and got up off of Kiara, who emerged and looked annoyingly./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Sorry," Pumbaa said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"The two went out of the water and onto the shore where Timon waited for them./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Princess Kiara, as Simba's daughter, you know better than to go off on your own. You could've been hurt."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Timon went bezerk at Pumbaa's last line./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Hurt!?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"He inspected Kiara, much to her annoyance./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You didn't slip a disk, did ya? Catch a fever, get a hangnail?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Timon," the cub moaned./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Timon didn't listen and lifted leaves over the Princess's head./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Princess, you shouldn't be out in the sun too much."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara swatted the leaf away./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Will somebody please just listen to me?!" she cried./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Were you saying something Princess?" Timon said, not listening./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I'm not just a Princess. That's only half of who I am!" Kiara said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Well, who's the other half?" Pumbaa asked./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara was lost for words./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Well then, we'll introduce you to Hakuna Matata! We introduced your father to it, so why not you?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""What's Hakuna Matata?" Kiara asked./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""No worries," the two said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You don't have to worry about anything. You can put your past behind you." Timon explained./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I love that! No more worries about being a Princess!" Kiara said, overjoyed./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Good then, let's eat."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Timon and Pumbaa find a log, and they lift it, up, putting it out of place. Pumbaa continues to lift it, while Timon shows Kiara./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Grub!" he said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Pumbaa lets the log go, where the bugs can roam free./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""The other white meat!" he said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""And so high in protein," Timon added./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Ew!" Kiara said in disgust./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Gross!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Timon and Pumbaa chowed down on the bugs, while Kiara, looking at the Outlands, ran off./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Chapter 4: An Unlikely Friend/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara roamed the Outlands and trotted across a log, crossing a river. She ran, laughing until she rammed into Kovu./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"They both crashed to the ground, coughing and coming to. Kovu instantly got up and started growling at Kiara./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Who are you Pridelander?" he growled./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"He backed Kiara up one side, but then Kiara went to another side keeping her head at his. This continued and it confused Kovu./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""What are you doing?" he asked./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""My father said to NEVER turn your back on an Outsider!" Kiara replied./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You always do what Daddy says?" Kovu taunted./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""NO!" Kiara replied./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Bet ya do! Bet you're Daddy's little girl!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kovu walked onto a pile of logs, bragging./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""An Outsider doesn't need anyone. I care for myself."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Really?" Kiara asked, in curiosity, walking along the log Kovu is on./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Suddenly, the log grew eyes. It emerged from the muck, revealing a crocodile. Kovu looks back, sees the crocodile and screams./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara turns back and sees the croc about to chow down on her./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"She dodges the deathly bite and sets off with Kovu on multiple logs. They went to a small rock, where the crocodile, this time with more, continued their chase. Kovu and Kiara lept up right before the crocs could snap them down. Soon they rested on a couple of logs./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""That was a close one," Kovu said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Yeah."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Suddenly, the logs grew and emerged as a pile. Crocodiles everywhere rested upon each other and looked up at the cubs, licking their chops. Kiara was on a croc's head, while Kovu was holding the croc's mouth open with his jaws. They both ran off./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara stopped on a small branch, while Kovu ran off/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""What about me?" she shouted to him./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You've gotta take care of yourself!" Kovu said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I'll distract them! Run!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kovu did as he said, and he ran on the backs of hungry crocodiles, avoiding tail whips, and jaws. He then ran onto one crocodile's tail, which lifted up as he ran across it. The tail whipped up, sending Kovu into the air, and back into the water, where it slapped the water, attempting to drown Kovu. The cub raised his head, coughing, to see another crocodile, swimming towards him./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara was still on her branch, fighting the crocodiles, swatting at them. They hear Kovu's scream and swim towards him./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Look out!" Kiara yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kovu swam to the edge of a branch, further drifting towards the jaws of the hungry croc./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara slammed down on the jaw of the crocodile./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Move it!" she cried./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"They both went onto the branch climbing up to the ledge./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara avoided a direct hit from a crocodile that snapped on the branch./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"As Kovu lept, up, Kiara clenched onto the branch, feeling it shake in the croc's clutches. When the branch is shaken upwards, she leaps up to the ledge where Kovu is./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"They both look back down and see a float of angry crocodiles, disgusted at their cheated meal./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I did it," Kiara softly said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I really did it!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"They went back to the grasslands and recounted their adventure./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Did you see the size of those teeth!" Kiara exclaimed./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""They were about to eat you up right there, and I jumped on his head..."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kiara pauses for a moment and looks at Kovu./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You are really brave."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You're pretty brave too," Kovu replied./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I'm Kovu."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I'm Kiara."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira, in the bushes, listened to the conversation and growled at this new friendship./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Tag, you're it!" Kiara yelled after she tagged Kovu./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"No response./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"She tagged Kovu again./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You're it!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kovu still didn't respond./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Hello?" Kiara asked./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You run, I tag? Get it?"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kovu sneered./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""What's the matter, don't you know how to play?" Kiara asked./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Remembering, that Kovu was an Outsider, she started growling and jumping from side to side./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Kovu took interest and growled along with her. Suddenly, he was growling at Simba's paw, who roared./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira roared back./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"They both showed hatred towards each other./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Zira."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Simba."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"She crouched down for the kill, but then shadows loomed over her./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Sarabi, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and the lionesses appeared to back Simba up./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Nala."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Zira."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Sarabi noticed Zira as well./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Zira."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Sarabi."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Get out of our Pride Lands!" Timon yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""emYour/em Pride Lands?!" Zira raged, roaring at them./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""These lands belong to Scar!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub! Get out!" Simba demanded./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Oh," Zira said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Haven't you met my son, Kovu? He was chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints, rule these lands, and become King!"/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Simba growled at the young lion cub, who shivered in fear./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Kovu was the last born before you killed Scar! My pride and I were simply hunting, and when we finally got food, we returned to find Scar, dead at your hands. And now you have exiled us to the Outlands. Where we have little food. Less water," Zira said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!" Simba said./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""But the child does NOT!" Zira yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""However, if you emneed/em your pound of flesh, here."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"She pushes Kovu out near Simba, who backs away in fear./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Take him and get out," Simba ordered./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""We're finished here."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Simba took Kiara delicately by the skin, and set off, but not before being warned by Zira./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Oh, no Simba," Zira explained./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""We have barely begun."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"She looked at Kiara and she laughed evilly at her, scaring the cub./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"Zira took Kovu and left to the Outlands. Kovu and Kiara said their final goodbyes./p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Bye."/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;""Bye."/p


End file.
